La Sirène
by EchoFallsFromGrace
Summary: Foxxay. Misty Day is a mermaid! Smutty fluff and nothing hurts.


**It's a week late, but here is highheeled-feminist 's second half of her birthday present. **

**All fluff and no drama because my heart couldn't take it right now. I used Mami Wata as a model for Misty's mermaid style. Read up on her, she's amazing!**

**Rated M for smut (_She_ asked)**

The swamp waters were still, stagnant, the heat smothering everything in its path, and she let her blue-green eyes rake over her domain, the water warping her view. She roused from where she'd hunkered down and threw her blonde hair behind her shoulder, pausing to let the Louisiana warmth dry her sun kissed skin. She waited silently as she willingly let her tail turn to human legs, and she let out a little rumble as a dragonfly flew by, tilting her head to follow it. After a breathless moment, she sat back down in the wet, brown earth, all earlier energy gone as she settled back and let the light bathe her, knees coming up to her chest.

She reached out for the tape player she'd left on a nearby rock, a foot in the air and perfectly balanced (as it always was) and pressed play, smiling as music began to float through the swamp. She closed her eyes and sighed softly, her mouth forming the words she'd come to learn and love. Her head moved back and forth with the beat as she got caught up, her fingers pushing the volume up until the birds in the trees woke and took to the sky in a mass.

Her head snapped up as a branch cracked in the distance and she froze, hands pausing on the surface of the water. A soft voice broke through her sanctuary, sweet and wary.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

The girl tried hard not to respond, wanting to answer in her own musical tone, but she bit her lip and waited for moderate silence to return to her life. It wouldn't be that easy. The woman, or what sounded like a woman, walked closer to where she sat, still hidden behind the brambles and vines, and the blonde could find nothing else to do but breathe out harshly. She wanted to rise, to swim away, but she couldn't.

A young blonde, yet older than her, broke through the trees, freezing as their gazes met, black eyes wide. She faltered, her steps uneven, and she threatened to drop what she was holding. She opened her mouth to say something, but the girl suddenly turned and dove into the water, head first. She disappeared into muddy swamps, moss and vines overtaking her, the older woman's gasp lost on her and the heated air.

She reappeared at the other bank, hidden behind a log, blonde hair matted to her forehead as she stared the woman down, but she didn't see her. She only stared at where she'd been, moments before.

Her voice was timid as she bent down to hover above the water. "Hello? Are, are you okay?" She sat up, fidgeting with her bottles and vials, fiddling with the ring around her thumb. "Oh god. Oh god. Either I imagined you or you've drowned." She took a deep breath as she waded into the swamp, her rain boots sinking into the vase. "Hello?" She began to mutter to herself as she searched the muddy waters, but gave up after a moment as her eyes landed on the tape player, still blaring Stevie through the swamps. She sighed out into the Louisiana warmth as her black eyes stared the object down. She gingerly reached out for it, fingers closing around the yellow plastic, and she hugged it to her chest. After another second, like a frightened child, a second par kleptomaniac, she turned and walked away, a spring of fear in her steps.

The girl watched the woman run away, tapes and player in hand, and scowled as she slowly sank into her dark waters.

OOOoooOOO

She'd had a hard time climbing up the balcony, the wood slippery beneath the palm of her hands, the entirety of her weight in her sharp fingernails. She slipped over the railing and fell onto the ball of her feet, letting out a little sigh of content as her blue-green eyes fell on the open windows. Buildings like these rarely had air conditioning and she thanked the summer heat for the way in.

She snuck in, the lights from the streets illuminating the room, and her eyes snapped to the tape player on the bedside table, her teeth bared in annoyance. The tape'd been changed. The woman sleeping in her white covered bed had changed her music. She climbed onto the bed silently, crawling up it to hover over the woman, ready to snap, ready to yell and ask the woman to beg for forgiveness. Her fingers reached up and pulled the covers down enough so that she could see the older blonde's face, and she suddenly paused.

This woman was a vision. What she'd seen before in the swamps hadn't made her ready for what she was looking out now, and she stared long and hard as the woman's eyes moved beneath her eyelids, caught in a dream.

The older blonde shifted beneath her, whimpering in her sleep, feeling the extra weight but not quite waking up, and the wild girl froze. She pushed the covers back up over the woman's shoulder and scrambled off the bed.

She'd get her stuff back later.

OOOoooOOO

She couldn't bring herself to wake her, even though she knew she should. Going through the woman's things to find her own would surely rouse her, she'd make too much noise or something would fall, with her luck. Shaking her awake was the only thing left to do, but she just couldn't.

She'd taken to sitting on the edge of the woman's bed, letting a battle war within herself for hours on end as she weighed her options. It'd become an endless cycle that she couldn't break. Waking her would mean a choice would be made, and she wasn't sure she could live with it.

The older blonde shifted, sighing softly as she moved from one side to the other, tucking her hand beneath her cheek, and the girl moved to hover on the corner of the mattress, almost afraid that the woman would feel her weight from where she was, even though the bed was three times the size she need for her lone self.

She raised her hand to her neck, scratching her gills unconsciously as she raked her blue-green eyes around the room, once again deliberating what she should do, or what she shouldn't have to do. But she had to.

The rules had been given to her so long ago, and she'd never broken them before. She couldn't start now. She'd be scolded and ostracized and she couldn't take that.

She climbed up the bed and rested on her hands and knees to hover above the woman, her knees by the blonde's hips. She steeled herself, and her voice was strong. "Wake up."

The woman's black eyes snapped open and she froze, gasping for sudden breath as a hazy, sleepy fog left her gaze. Her fingers closed around the girl's wrists, bruising her flesh as she stammered, searching for words she couldn't find.

"I want my tapes back."

"Wha-Tapes?"

"My tapes. I want 'em back."

"How, how did you get in here?"

The wild blonde scowled. "Ya hid 'em. They were on your nightstand before, where are they now? Ya should be glad I didn't go through your stuff myself. Come on."

"Before? You've been here before?" The other woman choked out.

"All week. My tapes."

"Are you _crazy_-?" The older blonde tried to wriggle out from beneath the girl but she was held back by a well placed knee.

"Hey, hey! Listen to me. Tapes? I need 'em. And ya can't steal things ya know."

"I didn't, I'm sorry but I didn't steal anything!" She coughed out. "You disappeared, I was going to find you-"

"When, the next ice age?"

"I was trying to keep them safe. I was going to find you."

The wild blonde frowned a little harder. "I don't believe ya."

"Please, you're scaring me."

The girl paused and blinked once, twice. "Scarin' ya."

The woman nodded furiously, burying back into her pillow.

"Oh." The girl sat back on her haunches and watched as the woman scrambled up to rest back on her headboard, bringing her knees up to her chest in a quick motion. She trembled from head to toe and the young blonde suddenly felt bad. She went to move closer, but hung back as the older blonde shook her head violently, stammering out a few noises, begging her to stay where she was.

"Who the _fuck_ are you, anyway?"

The wild blonde cocked her head to the side at the words used, but answered anyway. "Misty. Misty Day."

"Of course. Sure. No! Stay back. Stay." Her hand landed on Misty's chest, keeping her at bay, almost as if she were talking to a dog and the wild blonde bristled. She'd been better asleep.

"What's yours."

"What?"

"Your name."

"What does it matter?" The woman suddenly snapped, though the fear in her eyes betrayed her. She pawed at her bedsheets awkwardly, as if looking for something like a weapon, and Misty pushed her back, pinning her wrists to the mattress.

"My. Tapes." She growled out.

"Yes!" The older blonde gasped out. "Yes, yes I can get them for you. Just move over and I'll get them." Misty bared her teeth and moved back again, allowing her some room. The woman jumped to her feet and practically ran to her closet, turning the inside light on and ruffling through her things. A few hangers fell to the floor but she didn't pick them up, instead choosing to mutter beneath her breath as she raced to find the girl's things. She turned back to the bed and held her hands out, the player in one and the tapes in another.

Misty allowed herself a grin as she reached for them, her fingers meeting the woman's, and she suddenly took a step back.

"You're wet."

Misty paused. "What?"

"Your hands, you're wet. Are you," The older blonde wrinkled her nose. "You're literally pooling in your dress. You're _soaked_."

"I-"

"Do you, do you want a towel? I'll get you a towel." She crossed to her bathroom, losing the tape player somewhere on the marble counters, and losing all her previous animosity towards the girl. Misty gaped at her, watching her as she opened a cupboard and fetched a cloth.

"What, no! Give me my fuckin' tapes already!" Misty smacked her palm on the mattress. Her face fell as a towel hit her chest and tumbled into her lap.

"You're going to get sick if you don't at least dry yourself off a little bit." The older blonde informed her. She crossed her arms and bit her lower lip but stayed where she was, at a reasonable distance from the girl, backlit by her bathroom's light.

Misty began blushing at the reality of her skin glistening with water and she dabbed at herself awkwardly, blue-green eyes on the woman. "Sorry." She mumbled. "About the sheets. Can I have my stuff back now?"

"I told you, yes. Just don't catch your death." But the older blonde didn't shift to move. She took a little breath. "I'm Cordelia, by the way. Cordelia Goode."

"I don't really care." Misty blushed and looked away.

"You," Cordelia laughed lightly, almost bitterly. "You have no idea who I am, do you."

"Excuse me?"

"Anybody else would have run for the hills by now."

"I don't see why, you're ordinary. My tapes, please?" Misty watched as the woman's eyebrows raised to her hairline in surprise.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Fuckin' Christ, lady, I just want my shit." The wild blonde snapped, throwing the towel onto the floor.

"This is a gifted school, Miss Day. If I screamed right now, you'd be maimed in the next ten seconds. And I can't say I wouldn't have nothing to do with it. You're lucky I don't react without thinking when I wake up with some stranger hovering above me."

"Okay, y'all are ninjas. Fuckin' great." Misty stood and tried to push past the woman and into the bathroom, blue-green eyes on her belongings, but Cordelia's palm against her chest stopped her.

"Don't."

"Ya just said I could have my stuff, so move."

"You can't just walk in here."

"I thought ya were scared, are ya findin' your second wind?" Misty taunted, but black eyes stopped her from continuing. Finally, she scowled. "Move." Cordelia stayed put. "What the hell do ya want from me? Come on."

"You can start by telling me how the hell you made it into my house, and why you think it's alright to come in here unannounced and soak my floors."

Misty glanced down at the pool of water at her feet, tendrils of water running down the back of her calves, and glanced back up furtively. "I want my things."

"You _can't_ barge in here!" Cordelia snapped.

The wild blonde's nostrils flared. "Fuckin' forget it." She grabbed at her backpack laying on the floor and crossed to the open windows, ignoring the older woman as she called out to her, and jumped the railing, flipping over the side and grabbing onto a column. She'd find a new player, but she wouldn't deal with this any longer.

She disappeared into the darkness, backlit by a lit bedroom and a golden haired woman.

OOOoooOOO

The blonde girl tilted her head sideways, sighing softly as silence permeated around her. Relative silence, anyway. The birds chirped up above her and the cicadas beneath her and all around her. It annoyed her that her swamps were this quiet, and it annoyed her that she's so easily let her thief get away with it.

The rules were clear. A thief was rewarded if they gave back what they'd stolen. A thief was punished if they didn't. And this woman hadn't been.  
And Misty had done nothing about it.

She scowled as she sunk a little lower in the water, shoulders overtaken and it licking at her neck. It wasn't as much about her player anymore, but more about her honor, or what was left of it. If her mentor found out, she'd be disappointed, and a disappointed mentor wasn't something she wanted, or something she looked forward to. Ever.

Her ears began to whistle and she snapped her head up as a sweet voice floated through her swamps, and she groaned openly before she floated to the edge and raised herself out of the water, digging her elbows into soft earth.

"Hello? Anyone here?" It was unmistakably Cordelia. The wild blonde ducked her head as she rumbled unhappily. "Misty? I have your things."

At that, Misty perked up and dragged herself a little farther out of water. Unable to wait any longer, she spoke up, voice strong. "Take a left."

"Oh." There was a pause and the sound of branches and leaves being moved. "Oh, thank you." The older woman appeared before her, a small smile on her face with the player to her chest, arms spotted red with bugbites and hair wild with humidity. "Hi."

"What are ya doin' here?"

"As unlikely as it may sound, I felt bad. So I brought your stuff back." She lifted her arm slightly to make a point. "I should have called the police, but I felt it against my better judgement." She paused. "I'm not a thief."

"Why would ya have gone to the police?" Misty scowled.

"You did something they call breaking and entering, back in town." Cordelia tilted her head to the side, a teasing smile on her face.

"I didn't."

"What would you call it then?"

"Just enterin'. Ya left your window open." Misty watched as the older blonde gave her an exasperated look, and she finally jutted her chin out to the ground in front of her. "Pass it here. Put it down."

"Or you could get up." Cordelia suggested, but her dark eyes grew wide as she properly looked the younger blonde up and down. "You're naked."

The statement was blunt, almost disappointed.

Misty glanced down at herself, nipples soft in the heat. "Yeah. So?"

"Do you do that often?" She asked.

"It's my home. I can do whatever I want."

The older woman glanced around, her eyebrows raising. "I see. Your home."

Annoyed, Misty gave her tail a powerful thrust, the water rippling out behind her. "Do ya have trouble givin' things back? Put it down and leave."

The older woman bit her lower lip.

OOOoooOOO

Misty didn't know how, but she'd found her way back to the white walled academy, it's windows lit in the darkening night. Her eyes raked up and up the building until she found Cordelia's room, and she could have sworn she saw her shadow moving inside. And she could have sworn her heart beat a little faster.

The woman had given her her things back, and proved she wasn't a thief. So why was she here? Why was she back when she had nothing else to do with the older blonde?

She climbed the columns easily and jumped the railing, smiling as she spied the older blonde through her white curtains, moving back from her closet to her bed and getting in between the covers. She watched her pick up a book off her nightstand and fix her glasses on her nose, and Misty couldn't help the little blush that run up to her ears. She pushed past the curtains.

"Hi."

Cordelia dropped her book and she cursed. "Jesus, you scared me." Her hand came up to rub at the bridge of her nose, pushing her glasses past her forehead, and they fell back as her arms fell to her side.

"Obviously."

The older blonde scowled at her from across the room as she picked her book up from her lap. "At least you're wearing a shirt. What are you doing here? I gave you your stuff back. And there's this thing called a doorbell, you have to stop sneaking in."

Misty shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I've been lonely."

"Lonely."

The girl began to speak rapidly. "I'm used to not gettin' contact where I live, ya know? I'm used to meetin' people and then never seein' them again. But, I met ya and-"

"Met is a strong word."

"-I don't know, now I'm lonely. I'm never lonely. Can I stay?"

"Can you-no!" Cordelia laughed incredulously. She shook her head as she looked the younger blonde up and down. She finally grimaced. "You're soaking my floors again."

Misty glanced down at the puddle that'd grown around her. "Oh."

The older blonde sighed as she stood and she beckoned her over. "Come here." The girl smiled and did as she was told, stepping in close, leaving a trail of water over the white wood. The woman tugged her to the bathroom and handed her a towel as Misty hovered in the doorway. "Dry your hair, and then go out the front door. And call next time before you drop in, I've got students to protect and I can't have you sneaking around."

"You're kickin' me out."

"As reigning headmistress? Yes." Cordelia pushed her towards her bedroom's door. "Take the towel if you need it, I think you do."

Misty grimaced as she twisted in her arms, towering above her. "No, please don't make me go. I want to stay."

"You need," The older blonde paused. "You need a special set of requirements to stay here, I told you that this was a gifted school. You can't just stay."

"I'm pretty special, Miss Cordelia."

"Don't."

The girl took a step closer, noses inches from other's. "I swear to ya, I am. I'm pretty sure I'm more special than all your kiddies here."

"I don't doubt it." Cordelia replied. "The front door, if you please."

"But I can come back?"

"Misty. You're being creepy."

"Creepy."

"You keep walking into my room through the _window_, yes, you're being creepy. And I can't say I totally trust you around my girls. Door, Misty Day. Downstairs."

The wild blonde threw her a little smirk as she walked around the woman and walked backwards to the windows. "I will be back." She assured her before stepping outside. Cordelia walked to her balcony and watched as Misty became a shadow on her lawn.

"No you won't!" Cordelia threw down.

OOOoooOOO

"At least you used the doorbell."

Misty grinned down at the woman. "Ya did ask me to."

Cordelia sighed lightly as she looked up, dark eyes bright despite her rather moody scowl. She looked the girl over, gaze pausing over the backpack slung over her shoulder. "Are you looking for a place to live or something?"

"Hey, I ain't no hermit okay."

"Is this about you being lonely again? Because I'm pretty sure I gave back everything that was yours. Really sure."

"Ah, no. I don't think ya did." Misty faked a light laugh and she finally gave her a lopsided smile before pushing past the older blonde and into the building's entryway. She let out a low whistle that ended in a sharp gurgle as she looked around, her blue-green eyes trailing up to the ceiling. "You've got a nice place."

"Thanks. It runs in the family."

Misty glanced over her shoulder to take in the woman's outfit. "Of course it does."

"It's used as an academy. For gifted girls."

"As you've said before. Gifted or," The wild blonde paused to raise her eyebrows. "Gifted." Cordelia grimaced, and the girl shrugged. "Just askin'."

"Gifted, Misty." The older woman echoed. "There's no reason to beat around the bush. We're witches."

"Okay."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. What's your deal though? Ya the head matron or somethin'?"

"We call it a Supreme." Cordelia said, tugging Misty's backpack down from her shoulder. She placed it delicately on the table by the door, the girl watching her avidly. "But yes."

"No wonder your bedroom's that big." The older woman shook her head as Misty threw her a wink as she moved into the living room to their left. "I love your décor."

"It's a family thing."

"Of course it is." The wild blonde floated from painting to painting, letting her eyes rake over each woman drawn there. To some she grimaced, to others she cooed in appreciation. Cordelia followed her closely, arms lightly crossed against her chest. "Who are they?"

"Past Supremes. I'll be up there one day."

"Ain't that a depressin' thought. I hope they draw ya better than that flapper over there. Though it shouldn't be too hard, Christ. Who's the elegant one?"

"Anna Leigh. The last Supreme's predecessor."

"Like your grandma?"

Cordelia smiled as she looked away. "Something like that. She's a tough act to follow. They all are."

"Yeah." Misty breathed out tightly. "I know a thing or two about legacies." She turned to Cordelia and almost smacked into her, her hands coming up to grab at her elbows. She smiled lightly as she righted the Supreme, feigning the act of dusting her off. "So where can I stay? Ya got a room?"

"_Misty_."

"Kiddin', Miss Delia."

Cordelia watched her saunter away, and she suddenly wondered if she had a stalker or an excited puppy on her hands.

OOOoooOOO

"Ya really need to give me back my comb, Miss Delia. This is just ridiculous."

Cordelia watched the girl with dark eyes, her mouth open in slight protest as she searched for her words. The wild blonde stared her down, mirth in her blue-green gaze and she reached forward to take the Supreme's hand in hers, pulling her a little closer.

"Ya could just tell me if ya wanna hang out, ya don't have to take my stuff." The girl added. "Have ya been lured by my extensive collection of 70s rock band tapes or is it just my wonderful personality?"

"I'm guessing you want me to move aside."

Misty smiled sheepishly. "It'd be nice."

The Supreme threw her a wry look as she took a step back, letting the wild blonde inside her academy and closing the door heavily behind her. "Was it raining out by the swamps?"

"What?" Misty turned to her, eyebrows together in question. She glanced down at herself and sighed lightly at the water droplets dotting her legs. She looked back up, but her eyes slid away from Cordelia's gaze. "Yeah."

"Do you need a towel?" The older blonde asked, already moving through her white halls.

"No, I, uh, I keep your last one on me. I'll just use that." The girl brought her backpack to the forefront and fished inside for the cloth, bringing it out triumphantly. She followed Cordelia on her way to the kitchen and took a seat at the table, bending over to dab lightly from her ankles up. She reached her knees and with a slight head tilt, went past the edge of her skirt to her lower thighs. She glanced up. "Did, did ya want it back?" Misty asked lightly, noticing the woman's eyes trained on her.

Cordelia shook her head. "No. It's fine."

The wild blonde nodded and draped the towel on the back of her chair before leaning forward onto the table, chin in her hands. Cordelia placed a glass of water in front of her before she took a seat herself.

"You always seem to come in when the girls are out on vacation, or on a field trip."

"Call it intuition."

"I'm going to call it 'You watch the house'."

Misty gave her a grin and the older blonde couldn't help but to mirror it.

"Why do you live in the swamps, Misty Day?"

"Because I love it there. It's more my home than anythin' else. I've been there a while."

Cordelia looked her over wistfully as she rested her chin in her hands. "Then why do you keep coming back here?"

Misty flushed. "I told ya, I'm lonely." She reached for her towel again.

"But you've also said you've lived alone forever, so why is this bothering you now?" The older blonde asked, leaning forward, her elbows sliding over the wooden table. She watched as Misty dabbed at her neck.

"I just really like ya."

Cordelia pulled away, leaning back into her chair as she blushed lightly. "Okay."

"You're okay with that?"

The older blonde cocked her head to the side and smiled.

OOOoooOOO

"Misty?"

"Oh Christ."

The wild blonde struggled to stand, missing her first step as she phased back, water splashing behind her as she tripped. She righted herself, fingers reaching out for the shirt she'd left on a nearby branch, but it was too late and she stood in all her glory when Cordelia Goode rounded a tree, a wide smile on her face.

And her grin only seemed to grow.

The wild blonde passed a hand through her curls, but folded her arms across her chest as nonchalantly as she could as a gentle breeze reminded her of the situation. "Hi."

The older woman mirrored her. "Hey."

"Don't look so fuckin' smug, ya caught me at a bad time."

"You call that a bad time?"

The girl threw the Supreme a wry look as she finally fitted her shirt over her head and tugged it past her waist to cover the rest of her. She kept her fists to her side, the fabric bunched between her fingers. "What are ya doin' here?"

Cordelia took a step closer. "Well, it's been a few days since I've seen you, I thought you might want some company."

"I haven't been back 'cause your girls are back. I don't want 'em freakin' out at me showin' up randomly."

"So you _do_ watch the house."

Misty blushed to her ears, and if her shirt had been off, she'd have blushed a lot farther. She took a breathless moment to sit down on the solid earth and rested her legs out in front of her, afraid to suddenly show something she shouldn't, as she patted the spot next to her. Cordelia glanced down at her jeans, and after a moment to herself, shrugged and took the seat offered to her.

The wild blonde bit her lower lip. "Thanks for comin' though. I am grateful."

"I figured. I brought some food, I guessed you didn't have a fridge anywhere." Cordelia added. Misty finally noticed the knapsack by her side, and she watched as the older woman pulled out a bagel for each of them, an icepack, and finally, the cream cheese the girl'd come to love. She squealed lightly as Cordelia gave her a knife and a light smirk.

They ate silently, with Misty's knee jiggling up and down as she hummed to herself while she chewed, her curls bouncing as she tilted her head back and forth.

Cordelia made her pause as she reached over, calling for her attention with a small noise as she brushed crumbs off the side of her lips. "You got something in your hair."

"Most likely."

The Supreme scrunched her nose. "Come here."

The wild blonde moved to be closer to the woman, and she turned her jaw to face her, a small smile on her face as she watched her. Cordelia raised her hands, one coming to rest on her cheek as the other reached into her hair.

Misty let out a tight yelp.

"Oh, sorry!" The Supreme passed her thumb over Misty's jaw soothingly. "Is it caught in there?"

"What is?" Misty asked. She tugged away lightly but the woman pulled her back.

"Vines. And leaves?"

"Oh, oh okay stop pulling please." The wild blonde took Cordelia's hands in hers and placed them in her lap. "That hurts."

"You have plants in your hair."

"Yeah, it's a part of me. And I'd like it if you didn't rip them out, it hurts enough when I get them tangled up somewhere."

Cordelia'd fallen quiet. "A part of you."

"Attached to me, yes."

The Supreme took her hands back and intertwined her fingers. "Okay."

They finished off the bagels, back in their respective spots, as Misty wriggled uncomfortably in her own corner and as Cordelia let her black eyes jump from spot to spot, but stayed far from Misty's figure. Finally, the wild blonde sighed.

"I really hate wearin' shirts. Do ya mind if I-?"

"I'd rather if you didn't but-oh okay." Cordelia'd turned away as the girl hoisted the material up and over her head, throwing it to a nearby tree, catching onto a branch.

"I don't see what the problem is." But Misty crossed her arms anyway. "It's just skin."

"It's, well it's not what you'd call proper in-" The older blonde paused as the wild blonde's blue-green eyes suddenly fixed her.

"Proper. In what, fuckin' society?"

"That's not how I meant it, you know that."

The Supreme cocked her head to the side as Misty took her hand in hers, and she let out a little rush of air when the girl raised her fingers and placed them against her chest. She froze, her eyes wide, and Misty only pressed closer to her.

"See? Just skin, it doesn't matter."

"Oh Jesus."

OOOoooOOO

The wild blonde'd made her way to the academy's front lawn in broad daylight, shawl floating neatly behind her with the soft Louisiana breeze, and she'd interrupted Cordelia's class with just a small grin.

The Supreme had spied her standing there, arms crossed, through the salon window, and she'd begun to stammer her words as her black eyes kept flitting outside, so much so that a girl across from her, pen poised, had pointed it out.  
She finished class at the designated time, with some difficulty, and as soon as the students had escaped the ancestor room through the double doors, opened the window and leaned on its frame.

"Darkness suits you better. You don't stand out like a sore thumb then."

Misty smiled as she tilted her head to the side. "There's nothin' sore about me."

"What can I help you with, Miss Day?"

"Ya got any more of that cream cheese shit?"

"Said like that, no. Thank you for curbing my appetite though."

"Ya are _so_ welcome."

Cordelia let her gaze drop to the white wooden floors as she laughed. She flexed her fingers against her side, trying hard to keep her eyes from raking up the girl's figure. The wild blonde was wearing a shirt, but the Supreme couldn't erase the images of her goosebumped skin from her mind. "Are you really here because you're hungry?"

"Well, I did notice a nicely sized bathtub the last time I was here. And I don't really mind hangin' out with ya. I mean, if I _have_ to-" The girl rolled her eyes to make her point, and they both broke into small laughs.

The older blonde jutted her chin out to point back at the salon. "Come on."

Misty gave her a grin and she climbed up onto the patio with two meandering strides, completely disregarding the stairs a few feet away. She pushed past the Supreme and strolled casually into the academy's hallways, guessing well enough where her room was. Cordelia followed her with her arms behind her back, fingers knotted together.

The older blonde smiled as the girl threw her backpack onto her pristine bed and dropped her shawl by it, but her grin fell as Misty tugged her shirt upwards and off and padded off into her bathroom.

Her voice was hoarse. "What, now?"

"Ya thought I was jokin'?"

"I'm not really sure _what_ I thought." Cordelia took a few steps forward, her black eyes on the floor, and she leaned into the adjacent room's doorway as Misty rustled around inside. She paused as water started rushing and sloshing around. "Are you relatively decent?"

"If by relatively decent ya mean covered in nicely sized bubbles, yeah."

Cordelia walked into her bathroom and sighed lightly at the pile of clothes Misty'd made off to the side before glancing sideways at the girl, chin deep in suds. She grinned up at the Supreme and burrowed a little further. "Want to join me? There's plenty of room."

The older blonde shook her head. "No, I'm good. I have a class in a few minutes anyway."

"Ya sayin' you'd have let me hang around even if ya were goin' somewhere?"

"I wouldn't have been very far."

"I can get into a lot of trouble when left alone."

"I can only imagine." Cordelia answered back. "Can I trust you to stay in here?"

"Nope."

The Supreme rolled her eyes and left the girl to herself.

The hour spent in front of her classroom passed much too slowly for the Supreme's taste, with her patience slowly lessening as she was asked questions by her girls she was sure she'd answered before. She usually answered nicely, but today with the wild blonde up in her bathtub, doing god knew what, she couldn't help the little sighs that escaped through her nose. She practically ran up to her room, knowing her students were watching, knowing Zoe was giving her a questioning glance from the kitchen.

The girl was sleeping, snoring lightly with her shoulders deep underneath the surface of the water, and Cordelia blushed lightly as she noticed that most of the bubbles were gone and that the rest had minimized in size. But it was the other end of the tub that made her pause.

She faltered as she watched a fin slowly dive in and out of the remaining suds, and she bit back a little scream. "Misty. _Misty_."

The wild blonde awoke with a jolt, a little yelp tearing out of her throat as her blue-green eyes ran up Cordelia's form. "What? What is it?" Her gaze darted to the other end of her and she grimaced, the fin diving out of sight. She turned back to Cordelia, blinked, and brought her knees up to her chest. "Yeah?"

"The _fuck_-"

"It's not what ya think. It really isn't." She bit her lower lip. "I should go." She moved to stand but Cordelia pushed her back down, her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I can explain."

"I sure hope you can." The Supreme snapped. "Either you brought a giant animal in here, or you're not exactly what I thought you were, and I don't know which one is worse."

"I'm sorry, I am I should have said somethin' but I was afraid you'd get weirded out."

The older woman's eyebrows raised. "By-?"

"I, oh man." The wild blonde ducked her chin, looking away from Cordelia's probing stare. "I may or may not be all human. I may, or may not, be what ya'll call a sirène. A mermaid?"

"I would have guessed by the _fucking fish tail_."

"I, I can't say I can control it as well when I'm sleepin'. I'm sorry for dozin' off. I really should go though."

"Sit down."

The girl fell back, her spine smacking into the tub's porcelain sides, and she looked up, blue-green eyes wide.

"A mermaid."

"Yes ma'am."

"And you can control it."

"To a certain extent. I was given free reign of both land and sea, but my home will always be underneath the water."

The Supreme began to pace the small bathroom, turning on her heel every few seconds to head back the way she'd come, black eyes everywhere but on the girl. "You were born like this?"

"No."

To this, the older blonde turned around. "No?"

Misty shook her head but kept her lips tight, and Cordelia sighed. She sat down, her back to the wall, and dropped her head into her hands, rubbing circles into her temples with her forefingers. The wild blonde watched worriedly from where she was just a few feet away, her grip tightening around her knees.

After a long moment of silence, Cordelia finally spoke, though her eyes were still closed and her fingers were still attacking the sides of her head in some semblance of bringing relief. "Is this why you drip everywhere?"

Misty stammered to find her words. "I, I condense, in a way. Like a cloud. When I've been too long out of water I, well basically I sweat like a sinner in church."

Cordelia grimaced and hid her face behind the palms of her hands. "Why me."

"Pardon?"

"I'm wondering how the hell everyone finds me." The older woman snapped back, muffled from behind her fingers.

"You're the Supreme. Ya exude a certain light."

The older blonde peeked between her fingers to give the girl a measured glare, but she couldn't when she found Misty grinning lightly at her. She dropped her hands into her lap and rested on her elbows, and finally sighed.

"Are ya angry with me?"

"Don't."

Misty's shoulders raised up to her ears and gave the woman a sweet smile.

Cordelia paused, black eyes on the girl. "Can, can I-?"

"See? Yeah. But if ya tell anyone, I'll have to kill ya." The wild blonde shrugged as the Supreme scrunched her nose. "I don't make the rules." She moved back to sit against the side of the bathtub and stretched her legs out. She looked away, breathing lightly, but Cordelia's gaze was stuck on her. The Supreme made her way over rather ungracefully and she peered into the water. Her breath stuck in the back of her throat.

The girl's legs had turned into an impressive tail, dark green in color with lighter yellows the higher up it went along her stomach. But while Cordelia had been expecting smooth scales like on the fish she saw at the supermarket, all she found were hard, spiny scales that jutted out asymmetrically. Some were deeply scarred and some were completely immaculate, though those were rare. The spines went up her sides and to her ribs, and when Misty turned, Cordelia watched them arch up her vertebrae and disappear into her hair. Hair that the wild blonde pushed back behind her ears, and for the first time Cordelia saw the earrings the girl was wearing, but she didn't have the heart to ask her if it was real bones or not.

"Ya okay?"

"I'm just a little taken aback, that's all." Cordelia took a small breath. "It's very, ah, alligator like."

"I know. Do ya, maybe ya want to touch?" Misty asked timidly. The Supreme nodded and her fingers found their way into the tub. She let out a small gasp as she brushed up against the mermaid's scaly skin and immediately retracted her arm. The wild blonde blushed.

"It's interesting."

"You're don't look surprised. Why?"

"I've seen talking heads and boys sewed up and brought back to life. I went to the underworld, Misty, and I came back. Nothing surprises me anymore."

"Don't look so sad."

"Sorry."

"I can change back, if ya want, if it makes ya more comfortable."

Cordelia leaned down and rested her chin on the edge of the bathtub. "No, it's fine."

OOOoooOOO

Misty'd come back a few days later and dived right back into the Supreme's bathtub, but the older blonde had stayed with her this time, choosing to give her classes to her council to teach so that she could sit by the girl with her back against the wall. She'd brought up a bottle of red wine and she was steadily downing it, swirling it in her glass with her pinky up, something the wild blonde couldn't stop grinning at.

They'd been silent most of the afternoon, with Misty humming lightly and periodically adding more bubbles while Cordelia stared aimlessly.  
The Supreme's voice was soft. "You said, last week, that you weren't born a mermaid. What did you mean? What happened to you?"

Misty glanced sideways at her, fingers playing with the bubbles against her chest. "I died."

Cordelia let out the breath she'd been holding.

"I was young. I don't remember it that well." The girl looked up to the ceiling. "I drowned."

"Who saved you."

"A goddess." Misty turned her head to the side and rested it on the bathtub as she smiled at Cordelia. She turned her body fully to properly gaze at her. "An old one. A beautiful one." She blinked. "I was four years old, playin' by the swamps and I slipped and hit my head, or so she said. I died but she stopped me from crossin' over. Stopped Papa from takin' me."

Cordelia's head snapped up. "Papa?"

"Yeah. He's a nice man when ya get to know him, though he's a little unusual." Misty said quietly, playing with her curls. "Why?"

"You know Papa Legba."

"I just said I did." The wild blonde sat up a little. "Do ya?"

"I can't say we're best friends."

"But ya know him!" Misty grinned at her as she raised herself out of the tub to rest her elbows on the edge. "This is amazin', no one knows him, not when they're alive anyway, so it gets pretty sad for me, I can't talk about my family, ya know?"

"Your family."

"I mean, that's what they all are now. My family, my real family, they're dead."

Cordelia narrowed her eyes at her. "How old are you."

"Oh, it's, it's been about two hundred years." Misty admitted softly. They both fell silent and the wild blonde watched as the gears worked in the Supreme's mind. Cordelia took a long breath.

"There's something I don't understand, still."

"Yeah."

"How do you know Papa, if you're, well you're not from Haiti, or from anywhere in the Carribeans. He's not your god. Right?"

"Right."

"So?"

Misty shrugged. "I was born right after the Haitian revolution, so many escaped slaves came to our shores and I was livin' in the poor parts at the time, the parts nearest to water, and they basically moved in with us. They taught us all their rituals, their beliefs. They were extremely nice. Their gods came with them. But you'd have to ask Mami for the details, she's the one who saved me. I think, I think I was on her territory. The swamps are hers."

"Mami? Mami Wata?"

"Yeah. She took me from Papa and saved me and turned me into what I am, because her usual alternative didn't work for me, I was too young."

"Sexual favors."

Misty laughed. "Thanks Google, right?" She sobered. "I'm not the only one. But those swamps are mine. Hers, but mine. I watch over them, protect them."

"When you're not here, anyway."

The wild blonde blushed and looked away. "Yeah." She glanced back at Cordelia. "But, ya, you're okay with this?"

"At this point, I'm okay with everything."

Misty grinned as she sunk back into the tub.

OOOoooOOO

Cordelia'd fallen asleep against Misty's arm, wine glass forgotten on the floor by her knee, and it physically hurt the wild blonde to have to wake the Supreme. But the older woman has asked her to, hours prior as they talked aimlessly, as she slowly fell to fatigue.

From what Misty'd understood, the Supreme hadn't slept well in close to a week and had been struggling to pick up a few of her teachers' classes, now regretting having sent them to a seminar on the other side of the country. She'd taught all morning, and had only stopped to spend two or three hours with the girl, skipping lunch and heading straight for the wine instead. Misty'd raised an eyebrow but Cordelia'd ignored her as she uncorked the Beaujolais.

The wild blonde sighed lightly and raised her arm out of the water to shake the Supreme awake, and the older woman groaned, only to burrow deeper into her shoulder. Misty shook her off and watched as Cordelia sat up and rubbed at her face. She grimaced as her knee hit her glass and she righted it, still rubbing the short nap out of her eyes.

"You're gonna be late if ya don't get movin'."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Cordelia scrunched her nose at her, eyes glancing down at the fin flitting out of the water, and she finally stood, her arms reaching to the ceiling as she stretched her kinks out. "I'll be back in two hours. Don't do anything stupid."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

The Supreme threw her one last tired look before she walked away and closed the door behind her.

Misty sunk back into bubbles and warm waters and closed her eyes.

Her nose twitched some time later, and she opened her blue-green eyes, watching from beneath the surface as Cordelia walked in, practically dragging her feet. She cast a long look over Misty, not as surprised as the first time she'd seen the wild blonde completely submerged for long periods of time.

The wild blonde let a few bubbles escape as she giggled at the way Cordelia yawned, her elbows up by her ears as she squeaked out in relief. Misty surged out of the water, wet locks falling down her back, and she grinned up at the Supreme.

"Ya smell."

"Okay, thank you, yes."

"Not in a bad way, just in a strong way. Were ya in the greenhouse?" Cordelia nodded lightly and Misty nodded back. "Ya smell like earth. I like it."  
The older blonde looked away. "Thanks."

"But others might not. Ya really should take a shower. Or a bath. Or somethin'."

"Misty."

"Join me?"

The Supreme grimaced at her. "It's really not a good idea. I'll just wait till you're done."

"What if I never leave?"

"You drive a hard bargain."

"I try."

Cordelia sat down on the floor and rested her chin on the edge of the bathtub, groaning lightly. Misty turned to her and raised her knees out of the water. She'd turned back during her nap, as she almost always did. Her hand came to rest on Cordelia's cheek and the older blonde pushed into her touch, her black eyes closing.

The Supreme finally sighed. "Okay. Okay, move over." Misty let out a small squeal as she scooted to the back of the tub, biting her lip as Cordelia removed her jeans and threw them into the hamper. She pulled her shirt down over her thighs self-consciously and gingerly stepped into the tub, lowering herself besides Misty. They sat shoulder to shoulder and Cordelia began to relax the longer she sat in the warm water. Her eyes were beginning to close and she sighed gratefully as Misty wrapped her arm around her shoulder, her head falling onto the wild blonde's own. She shifted as Misty pressed a small kiss to the top of her head, and smiled.

OOOoooOOO

"I like the little place you've made down here."

Cordelia blushed. "Thank you."

"It's so-" Misty paused as she raked her blue-green eyes around the greenhouse, turning on herself. "It's so ya."

"Dark, underground, and slightly musty?"

The wild blonde smirked at the Supreme but didn't answer as she let her hands sift through leaves. "Why do ya like plants so much?"

"It's my talent, it was my talent. My first one. I'm an alchemist, first and foremost. This is my little kingdom."

"It seems that you're a great queen. They sing to me, the plants? They like ya."

"You're so full of it, Misty Day." Cordelia shook her head, but smiled softly anyway as she turned away from the young girl. She skirted around her, headed for the opposite counter, but the wild blonde was suddenly blocking her path. "Misty."

"Yeah."

"What are you doing."

The wild blonde's fingers were running up the Supreme's sides now. "I can't say I'm sure." Cordelia breathed out through her nose as she followed the girl's hands with her black eyes.

"I wish you could."

Misty's gaze lifted and she met the older woman's, soul blazing behind mermaid pulled away, almost reluctantly. "I noticed you'd run out of scales for your potions. Would these work?" She reached into her skirt's pockets and pulled out a handful of alligator skins. She blushed. "I shed last week, I thought ya might appreciate these."

"Is that why you were so grumpy?" Cordelia teased. She took the stores from the girl's fingers. "This is amazing. I can't thank you enough."

"Nah, don't worry about it."

The Supreme glanced up and grinned.

OOOoooOOO

"Oh. You're here."

"Zoe let me in."

Cordelia raised her eyebrow as she let her skirt fall from between her fingers and into the hamper. "Of course she did."

Misty licked her lips and raked her blue-green eyes up the woman's body. "Will ya join me?"

"I was going to take a shower." The Supreme glanced over to the corner of the room. "But if you insist. Are you insisting?"

The wild blonde smirked. "I'm about to be."

The Supreme made her way over to her side and gasped out as Misty's arm suddenly shot out of the water to grab onto the front of her shirt, dragging her down to kiss her soundly. Cordelia fell against the edge, her knuckles turning white as she fought to keep her balance and her lips against the mermaid's.

Misty tugged on her a little harder and the Supreme fell into the bathtub and onto the girl, struggling to sit up as they continued to nip and bite at each other, kissing sweetly with a harsh intensity. It took a long moment, but the wild blonde's eyes snapped open as Cordelia pulled away and sat back against her raised knees, breathing hard.

Misty smiled up at the Supreme as her hand trailed down her front. It was a teasing little grin that grew as Cordelia began to chew on her bottom lip, her eyes threatening to close. The older blonde blew air out harshly, her breathing ragged and her arms trembling slightly as she hovered above the girl.

"Misty."

"Yeah."

Cordelia opened her mouth to reply, but only groaned as she found herself unable to speak the phrase she'd formulated as Misty cupped her through her underwear. Her head fell forward, her ear by the girl's and she sighed softly, hips jutting back just enough so that Misty knew she was asking.

But never begging.

Misty nuzzled into her neck, digging her palm up a little harder. With her free hand she tugged Cordelia down against her, the woman gratefully letting her weight drop onto her as her arms finally gave in. The water splashed around them, threatening to go over the top of the bathtub. Misty's arm anchored around the Supreme's waist and she pulled her impossibly closer as her fingers moved beneath the soaked waistband of her underwear.

"You're so wet."

"It's the tub." Cordelia sighed back, pushing forward.

"Oh no, that ain't water. I know water." Misty turned her head to kiss down her jawline. "I think ya like me, Delia."

The Supreme nodded, biting her lower lip hard. "I think I do, too."

"Look at me." The wild blonde whispered."Delia." The older woman took a moment, but she finally lifted herself high enough to be able to look down at the girl, black eyes swimming with hazy lust. Misty craned her neck up and she kissed the Supreme lightly, lips hovering and barely touching. She removed her hands from the woman's panties and brought them up to cup her face, bringing her down to kiss her harder, demanding access into her mouth with a swift tongue. Cordelia gasped into the touch and Misty was left to explore her freely with her own moan. She arched her body up, following the older blonde, denying her a pause to breathe.

Her hand snaked back into the woman's underwear and she swirled her fingertips around a hardened nub, smiling into a nip as Cordelia stiffened, biting back a groan. The Supreme broke away, her forehead falling back onto Misty's shoulder as she shifted, allowing the girl better access.

Misty pushed her hips up into Cordelia's, descending into a moan as the older blonde jutted back purposefully, asking for just a little more. Misty understood easily enough.

She sat up abruptly and the headmistress squealed as she captured her lips with her own, her fingers grabbing at Cordelia's tank top, lifting it up and over her head and throwing it across the side of the tub. It landed with a wet smacking sound somewhere in a corner of the bathroom, but Misty didn't care as she leaned forward and bit the woman's nipple hard, her free hand cupping her other breast. Cordelia threw her head back, the wet strands of her hair sticking to her neck as her hands found wild locks, tugging her closer, little noises falling from between her lips.

Misty pulled away long enough to gaze up, blue-green eyes bright. "Yeah?" Cordelia nodded her head and edged forward, sighing in content when Misty finally flicked her tongue over her neglected breast. The girl tugged away again. "Get on the edge."

"I, what?"

"The edge. The corner. Lean up against the wall."

Cordelia stood, shaking, and backed up until her knees hit the edge of the tub and she sat down, black eyes on the mermaid. Misty slunk over, a small smirk on her lips as she sat in front of the Supreme on her knees. She kissed her collarbone and down the valley of her breasts, pausing to nibble at her ribs as Cordelia found purchase in her hair again, tugging her down to where she needed her.

Misty glanced up one last time at her, grinning, before lowering her head down and licking up Cordelia's center in one swift, powerful stroke. The Supreme gasped out as she spasmed lightly, a moan torn out of her. Misty began a furious pace on her, not bothering to check if the older blonde needed her to go slow, she had answer enough with the noises the woman was making.

"Oh, r-right there-" Cordelia threw her head back, ignoring the dull pain she received when her skull hit the tiled wall as she wriggled in Misty's bruising grip. She let out a little sigh as the wild blonde found her way up her body and kissed her soundly, smiling into the touch as Cordelia's hands unconsciously tugged her down again.

"Patience ain't your thing, is it." Misty teased. The Supreme shook her head lightly, her thumbs tracing circles into the girl's jawline. She jutted her hips out, pressing them against the wild blonde's as she moaned lightly, her head lolling forward when Misty pressed a kiss to her ear as her fingers traveled down her body. "It's gonna have to be tonight."

"Misty."

It was a plea, light yet heavy with the hint of a threat, and Misty laughed into the woman's neck, wincing lightly as Cordelia raked her nails down her back, her grin growing along with the red marks. She traveled back down the older blonde's body, pausing to nip at a hipbone before lowering into soft curls again, lazily flicking her tongue, taking her time. Cordelia moaned gratefully as she slumped forward, nails scratching Misty's scalp in a soothing motion.

Misty's fingers grasped onto her hips, and even though her mouth was being relatively soft, her grip would leave bruises in the morning. And she was sure Cordelia wouldn't mind. She bit at a certain spot and smiled when the Supreme pushed into her touch. She looked up to find black eyes closed and a slender mouth opened slightly, jaw tight, and she couldn't help the smile that overtook her as she kissed the woman's thigh lightly before going back to her center.

Cordelia arched her back as Misty tightly sucked on her clit and she let out a string of expletives before biting her lower lip, keeping her moans contained, knowing very well that the students would hear her if she didn't stop herself. She pulled on Misty's wild strands, begging her silently and the wild blonde grazed her teeth over her, earning a little yelp.

The Supreme's jaw fell as she gasped out, Misty taking advantage to double her nipping, and Cordelia finally froze, her muscles locking as she came silently. The wild blonde ran up her body to kiss her skin as Cordelia trembled softly, the grip in her hair having pulled her away from between the woman's legs.

Misty giggled against her breast and licked a stiff nipple before going up to kiss the Supreme soundly and Cordelia shivered against her, moaning lightly as the wild blonde ghosted her fingers over her lower body.

Misty pulled her down off the edge and into her lap and she laid back against the side of the tub, smiling lightly as Cordelia settled against her chest, her breathing irregular. She pushed ivory strands out of the woman's face before holding her tightly. "Yeah?"

Cordelia nodded softly.

OOOoooOOO

The wild blonde watched the Supreme from a corner of the greenhouse, her hands on a plant before her, but her mind was far from herbology.

She kept replaying the day before in her head, and she couldn't have stopped the stupid grin on her face for a million dollars, or a billion, not for the world. Not if it kept a gasping Cordelia behind her eyelids.

The older woman glanced back at her, flushing up to her ears and down to her collarbone beneath Misty's deep gaze. The mermaid made her way over slowly, her smirk growing as she reached her, hugging her from behind.

Cordelia shifted lightly as Misty bit at her earlobe, and her hands came up to rest on the wild blonde's arms circled around her waist. "Misty."

The girl giggled. "I love it when ya put that much disappointment in your voice. It's just between 'Yes Misty, take me against this counter.' and 'Don't, the girls will see and I have work anyway.'."

"Don't, Misty. The girls will see."

"And ya have work anyway." Misty added with a pinch to the woman's hip. She pulled Cordelia closer, molding her front to the woman's back. "Or, we could conveniently forget that that work exists and-" She let her nails rake down the woman's stomach. "Work on somethin' else."

The Supreme turned in her arms and placed a light kiss to her cheek. "No. I have lessons to plan, and-"

"That's so borin' though."

"Mist-"

Cordelia sighed softly as Misty kissed her on the corner of her lips. "Okay, okay fine." The wild blonde took a step back, hands up by her shoulders. "But you'll be runnin' to me soon."

"I have no doubt."

The mermaid left her well alone for the rest of the afternoon, and Cordelia found herself itching for her longing touch, her black eyes glancing up at the clock every few minutes, groaning lightly when the hands didn't move fast enough for her pace. She finally gave up about two hours later, throwing her gardening gloves down on her chair, and she headed out of her greenhouse and up to her room. The watery trail Misty'd left hours before hadn't dried.

The wild blonde was sprawled on the Supreme's bed, head in the crook of her elbow as she rested lightly, eyes fluttering. Cordelia climbed onto the mattress and prodded her side before pushing her onto her back and hovering above her. "Mist."

"I'm up." The girl cracked her eyes open and grinned, her hands finding stable hips. "I'm so up." Cordelia smiled back and leaned down for a quick kiss, her fingers finding loose dress ties. Misty's hips jutted up into hers and her smile only grew as she pulled the Supreme down flush against her and wrapped her legs around her waist. "So, so up."

"That's good." Cordelia kissed her again and trailed down her jaw and Misty sighed, arching her neck up to her. She slapped the wild blonde's fingers away though when the girl reached for her jeans.

Misty whined slightly. "Delia."

The Supreme continued down the girl's neck and reached the top of her shirt, and was suddenly tugging it up and over the wild blonde's head. She threw the flimsy material somewhere by the side of the bed and bowed to take a pert nipple in her mouth, loving the way Misty's hands jumped to her head, keeping her there.

"Jesus Christ, Delia."

The older woman laughed against her. "My turn, Mist."

"I'm not complainin'."

"I didn't think you would." Cordelia kissed her quickly before untying the girl's skirts and pulling them down her strong thighs. "You know, if you were to fall you'd flash everyone in a ten mile radius." She added softly, finding no panties to tantalizingly pull down sharp hipbones.

"Like you'd mind." Misty teased. Her breath caught in her throat as Cordelia pinched one of her nipples in silent threat. She moved down to kiss her ribs, counting them silently as she moved down each one as Misty raked her nails over her scalp while she hummed in content. She pulled Cordelia up to her lips, slipping her tongue in between them and biting the older woman's when it met hers. Cordelia grimaced lightly as she laughed and pulled away to nip at the girl's pulse point. Misty tried to bring her back to her wayward kisses but the fully clothed Supreme ignored the girl's tugs as she lowered back down to her breasts, her fingers bruising strong ribs as the wild blonde squirmed beneath her.

"Delia."

"Yeah."

Misty groaned as Cordelia grinned up at her, her hand traveling down to rest against her center. The wild blonde pushed up against her and the Supreme pushed her back down, earning a well placed moan. Cordelia fell to Misty's side and placed a kiss to her shoulder as she began swirling her fingertips in the girl's wetness. The young blonde angled her jaw to gaze at her, mouth open in silent pleas. The Supreme leaned forward in their sheets and kissed her softly, slowly, as her fingers followed the same pace.

"Faster." Misty demanded. "Please."

Cordelia purred out a soft laugh. "I don't think so."

The wild blonde insisted against her. "I'll do anythin' at this point."

"Those are dangerous words, Misty."

"I mean them."

The Supreme leaned in and kissed her languidly again, but her fingers picked up their pace, and Misty whined into her mouth when she entered her. She paused as the wild blonde shifted her hips and began a slow in and out rhythm when she was bit on her lower lip by the girl, now more excited than she'd been all day. She sunk in knuckle deep and curled her fingers, enjoying the moans that tumbled out from between Misty's lips, drinking them in as she moved to hover over the young blonde again, their lips fused together.

The girl pulled away, heart hammering as she reached up to wrap her arms around the Supreme's neck. "You're gonna have to try a little harder, babe."

"Misty."

"Hmm, yeah?" The wild blonde looked up, hips shifting beneath Cordelia's touches.

"I think I love you."

Misty grinned up, giving her a dazzling smile. "I think I love ya too. Now, please?" Her last words came out in a whine, elongated and rasped out, and Cordelia swiped down to kiss her quickly before moving down her body, nipping at tanned skin.

OOOoooOOO

"Come on, please?"

Cordelia glanced sideways at Misty before turning away and groaning, burying her face in her pillow. "No more, Mist. I can't."

"That's what ya said last time. And the time before." The wild blonde slinked over, her smirk widening as she trailed her fingers up the woman's sides. "And the time before that."

The Supreme looked back at her lover. "Do not."

Misty hummed against the woman's burning skin. "Ya always burn out after four times. What's up with that?"

"I'm sure one day you'll get me to five."

"I sincerely hope so."

"And what do you mean by 'always'?" Cordelia added, turning beneath her. "This," She motioned to the closeness between them. "Has been going on for what, a week?"

"Nine days." Misty corrected her, kissing her on the cheek. "And to me it feels like always."

"Getting tired of me already?"

"Never."

Cordelia slapped the girl on the arm playfully before pushing wild locks out of the girl's face. She sighed lightly, black eyes swimming in blue-green. "What now? What comes next? Not that I mind this rhythm of you sneaking in every morning to sleep in my bathtub all day-

"And fuckin' ya all night?"

"-But it's not really organized, is it."

"I guess not. I guess you'll have to explain that the Supreme is hangin' out with a mermaid, make it official or whatever." Misty nuzzled into her neck, tracing a sharp jawline with her nose. "Nine days ain't enough for me though. I know that much. So you'd better find a way to explain, and quick, before the girls start askin'."

Cordelia shifted beneath her, sighing lightly at a particular nip. "Give me a few hours to figure it out. I might not say that you're _different_ right away, but they'll know you've got free reign of the mansion, at least." She turned to catch Misty's lips in a slow kiss. "And we'll go from there, okay? I'm not letting you out of my sight. The bathtub would miss you too much."

Misty grinned at that and hugged her a little tighter.

The Supreme burrowed back. "Did I miss anything?"

"Hmm, there is one thing."

"What's that?"

"The family'll want to meet ya."


End file.
